


Fortuna

by Satanachia



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #gambittakbardzo, #nieogarlvlja, #omojboruorzeszek!, #satanytakiezdolne, F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Tydzień Kreskówek, ale twardo piszą!, chociaż większość elementów się zgadza - zimno jest rude jest orzeszek jest, czyli satany wciąż nie ogarniają co piszą, darum darum, nie dobra rozpędziłam się z tym orzeszkiem, po co spać - trzeba wygrać!, punkty punkty punkty!, taaaaaki niebezpieeeczny!~, to nie Epoka a ja nie wiewiór, wonsz żeczny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Fortuna

To przeznaczenie, lub fatum — Gambit nie wie, która opcja jest gorsza.   
Dziewczyna jest zbyt młoda, zbyt nieokiełznana. Jest niczym szalony płomień, a on jak ten głupiec próbuje ogrzać się w jego pobliżu i nie sparzyć. Zbyt dobrze wie jak działa jej moc.

Krążą dookoła siebie niczym dwie satelity, zbyt daleko, by było to komfortowe, zbyt blisko by było bezpieczne i mężczyzna dobrze wie, że nie tylko jego to frustruje. Widzi jak Rogue zaciska nerwowo dłonie w jego pobliżu, jak przygryza wargę i ucina rozmowę, gdy zaczyna na nią zbytnio napierać.

To drażniące, irytujące... _podniecające_ , szepcze jego podświadomość i Remy po raz pierwszy od dawna w pełni się z nią zgadza.

Nieświadomie przetasowuje karty i lekką ręka wyciąga z talii jedną z nich. Przez chwilę pozwala sobie trwać w niepewności, nim odwraca ją figurą do siebie.

Dama Kier.

_Przeznaczenie_ , decyduje i chowa Damę do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.

Tak działa tylko Przeznaczenie.


End file.
